


In Flagrante Delicto

by tsukinofaerii



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-31
Updated: 2009-10-31
Packaged: 2017-10-08 06:30:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukinofaerii/pseuds/tsukinofaerii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve makes Tony show off his homemade Captain America costume.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Flagrante Delicto

"This is ridiculous."

"You say that now." Steve crossed his arms and tried to look stern as Tony struggled with the scale mail shirt. The stitching wasn't the best, and Tony had to be careful putting it on or he would risk popping a seam. "You're the one who dressed like me for Halloween. The least you can do is show me the costume."

Tony finished pulling the shirt over his head, glaring mildly. "It seemed like a good idea at the time."

"You've said that before." Steve gestured imperiously. "Stand up. Let me see."

With a long-suffering sigh, Tony did as he was told, arms out to either side like a child playing at flying. "Do I meet approval?"

It was a horrible job. The stitching around the star was clearly visible, and Tony had obviously never been taught how to sew leather. Clearly expensive materials matched up with terrible craftsmanship to make a costume that was _clearly_ a costume, rather than something that could have been commissioned by one of the richest men in the world. A man who happened to have the authentic thing on hand to compare to. "Why didn't you have one made?"

Poorly-attached scales jingled as Tony twisted to glance at Steve over his shoulder. "I don't know. It... wouldn't have felt right, I guess. Anyone could have a replica _made_."

There were times that Steve forgot that Tony didn't think in the same way normal people did, and then Tony said things like that and he was reminded. "Next time, ask me for help."

"Yes, well, you were—" Tony yelped as Steve's hands slid into his back pockets. A groan followed as Steve's teeth sank into the sweet spot just under his hairline. "Oh no—I just got this thing on. Do you have any idea how hard it is to take this off?"

Steve nipped again, and was rewarded with Tony sinking back against him like his muscles had turned to putty. "Who said anything about taking it off?"


End file.
